This invention relates to a dispensing device for use primarily with relatively highly viscous liquids and more particularly to means to more rapidly dispense such liquids. At the present time many relatively highly viscous liquid products such as creams and lotions, soaps and detergents, and food products, are generally packaged in containers of varying shapes and sizes; after inverting said container, the user must wait until such slowly flowing liquid passes downwardly into the neck and nozzle before said liquid may be dispensed.